Orange is the new Black
by JacobStoneclaw
Summary: What happens when the council calls upon Natsu the day before the S-class trials? Now he must learn how to over come new obstacles and face challenges that he never imagined, and face a new side of the world her never planned on being a part of. Natsu gets left behind story. Natsu in prison, eventual romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I know I have a few other stories going on right now but I just wanted to mess around with this idea for a little while.**

 **This story is set the day before they leave for the S-class exams.**

 **/**

The guild stood in silence as the doors were burst open in the middle of their celebration. A frog like man walked in along with roughly ten other men all clad in rune knight uniforms. Master Makarov quickly stood not understanding the situation and made his way to the frog man. Before he could open his mouth to question what was going on however the frog man pulled out a scroll that hit the floor as it unrolled.

"Due to the recent acts of mass destruction and chaos. Example of which are the destruction of the moon temple at Galuna island, the mass destruction done to the town of Magnolia during the illegal guild war between Fairy tail and Phantom Lord, the illegal consumption of the super weapon Etherion, the addition destruction caused by the inner guild violence during the fantasia festival, the burning of the forest across eastern Fiore while joined with the illegal alliance of the guilds as well as fighting council members while they were attempting to arrest the criminal Jellal Fernandez , and finally the total disappearance of the entire town of Magnolia and all of its populace. The council has decided to place the Fairy Tail wizard Natsu Dragneel under momentary arrest and rehabilitation due to him being deemed the main cause of the damage done." The frog man ended as he wrapped the scroll back up to with a flick of his wrist. "Natsu Dragneel please come with us quietly, however we are permitted to use force if you resist."

"WHAT?" came the yell for the one and only Natsu Dragneel "I saved the damn world doing half of that shit! And I wasn't even the main cause of any of it!"

"Natsu Dragneel will you comply or do we have to use force?" the frog man asked as the ten rune knights behind him got in a fighting stance.

As Natsu opened his mouth to answer Makarov raised his arm in front of the boy, stopping him before he spoke "We are about to begin our S-Class exams, we will be having them on an off shore private island so any additional damage won't happen between tonight and the day we get back. Would it be tolerable to leave this matter till we return?" Makarov asked keeping his composure.

"The hell gramps!" Natsu yelled turning to Makarov but stopped as he received a quick blow to the back of the head. He turned to see who hit him only to come face to face with Erza "THE HELL ERZA!"

"Silence Natsu." Erza said crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes towards the dragon slayer. "Did you already forget what happened after we took care of lullaby?"

Natsu was still rubbing his head when Erza finished "Yeah the stopped us in the middle of our fight!" Natsu said only getting another blow to the head.

"No you idiot, they arrested me for a day just for show." She crossed her arms again "that's obviously what's going on now."

"Oh..." Natsu responded as he rubbed the second lump on his head.

"Unfortunately not Master Makarov." Came the frog man's voice "It's a direct order from the council to bring him in today."

"HA guess you just going to fall behind flame brain." Gray said as he slung an arm over Natsu's shoulder "Don't worry buddy I'll take you on some S-class missions when I come back." Gray smirked "and who knows maybe one day you could even become s-class." The last comment earned him a punch to the face sending him into a nearby table.

"Fuck you Popsicle! The only reason you would even win this year is if I don't go." Natsu yelled before turning to the frog man "I can't go to the council now! The S-class exams are TOMORROW!" Natsu yelled.

Makarov let out a sigh "Natsu there will be another year, and it seems as if you already failed the main focus of the first trial. It's just not your lucky day." Makarov said with a frown at seeing his brat miss this opportunity.

"Gramps!" Natsu whined.

Lucy stood next to Natsu putting a comforting hand on his back "It's alright Natsu, if its anything like Erza's then you'll be back by tomorrow anyways right?" Lucy smiled trying to cheer the dragon slayer up.

"How about this Natsu." Makarov said catching the dragon slayer's attention. "During the trails a few people will be coming back for the island, if you get done with the council and catch a boat over before the end I will set up some EXTREMELY difficult task for you to do. If you complete them then ill allow you to continue with the S-class exam like everyone else." Makarov narrowed his eyes "but believe me Natsu, these task will be extremely difficult and you will receive no special treatment."

Natsu thought for a second "So you're saying if I go to the stupid council thing then I can still be S-class if I finish it in time?" Makarov nodded casing Natsu to sigh "Well better get this over with then." He said as he walked forward and extended his wrist to the frog man.

The rune knights surrounding the frog man looked to each other is mild disbelief, they were lead to believe that the one they were sent to capture would definitely resist. Yet here he was comply, although it be unwillingly. The one in the front took a hesitant step to the pink haired mage before quickly slapping on a pair of magic cancelling handcuffs on his wrist. His comrades all let out revealing sighs since they were only here because they drew the short straws anyways.

"I'm glad you understand the gravity of your actions and have decided to come quietly." The frog man gave a small head bow towards Natsu.

"My actions don't deserve shit." Natsu grumbled "you council are just a pain in my ass, especially since I've almost died because of you several times and I've had to save all your asses." Natsu glared causing most of the guild to let out a depressed sigh. "I should be given some kind of medal not be made into some stupid show of power." Natsu growled as he pushed past the frog man and the other rune knights. He walked to the armed carriage and stopped in his tracks "OH HELL NO!" he yelled as he turned only to be picked up by two of the rune knights that followed in his footsteps. He was thrown into the carriage as it was instantly locked behind him. He ran to the window and grabbed the bar "PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THIS! I DON'T DESERVE THIS!" he yelled as the carriage began to move. His face turned green as his body fell to the bottom of the carriage with a solid thunk.

"We will get him back when he has been rehabilitated." The frog man said turning to Master Makarov and the rest of the guild as Natsu's carriage rode down the road.

"I'd advise you think of a new term besides rehabilitation." Makarov said with a slight edge to his voice "if one of my brats come back different due to this 'rehabilitation' the council will face the true wrath of Fairy Tail." Makarov finished letting out some of his power to intimidate the council messenger.

It worked as the frog man started to feel a stream of sweat flow down his neck "O-o-of course. The council appreciates your cooperation." The frog man said quickly as he and the rest of the rune knights quickly made their escape.

"Master I've never seen you act like that before." Erza spoke up as she walked forwards towards the doors of the guild where the retreating figure of Natsu's carriage in the distance. "This has happened before with me but you did not take the same actions." Erza said turning back to Makarov.

"Something seems different about it this time." Makarov explained as he turned around "I will think on this." He paused as he turned to the rest of the guild that were eagerly looking towards him. "But for now the S-class trails start tomorrow, SO LETS PARTY!" he shouted as the guild roared back in equal volume. The thought of Natsu being just a repeat of what Erza went through in the past.

Meanwhile however the dragon slayer was currently passed out in the back of a moving carriage. His motion sickness finally getting the best of him as the convoy of rune knights continued their trek towards Era.

As they were walking the frog man noticed a commotion from behind him. As he halted and let the convoy pass he recognized the face of their undercover rune knight and gave a small smirk as he waited. In no time Doranbolt rode next to him.

"That was pleasantly easier than expected." Doranbolt grinned.

"Yes it was, however I will make note of Makarov's actions. The council will enjoy the information when we move the plan into action on their little island in a few days' time." The frog man responded.

"Yes it will, the fact that that one will not be present also is reassuring. I'm glad the council thought to isolate him before we made our move. "Doranbolt said motioning to the retreating carriage "Due to his recent achievements it's good to know that he won't be pulling a miracle form nowhere on this trip." He said giving a sly grin "Well I will be returning before I raise any suspicion, tell Lahar that I will report in once we get to the island." With a quick nod from the frog man Doranbolt turned around and started to make his way back to Fairy Tail, leaving only dust in his wake.

By the time Natsu regained conscious he found himself laying on a small bed in a cold stone room. "What the hell?" he said to himself, his voice traced with sleep. As he moved to rub his eyes he heard the rustle of chains. He looked down to his wrist "WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled as he held up his still cuffed hands "IM ALREADY HERE WHY DO I NEED THESE!" he yelled out of his cell only to get no response. He stood and made his way to the front of the cell. "OI ANYONE HER?" he yelled, only to get no answer once again.

"Well this is stupid." He mumbled as he turned around and took in his cell. It was much like the one he was in with Erza with. Simple stone blocks made up the walls while the front was open with only iron bars keeping him from the outside. To the side was a stainless steel toilet that he in one sniff he decided that things would have to be going VERY BAD for him to stray to that side of the cell. Then against the wall was a small one person bed that had two chains that connected it to the wall which allowed it to be easily folded over to give more room to the cell. Natsu let out a sigh as sat in the middle of the cell.

"There isn't even a damn window in here, how the hell am I supposed to know what time it is." He grumbled as he continued to stare out the front of the cell waiting for the guards to come by at any time and take him to the council room and be tried for five minutes only to be released and sent back. "Right after this ill kick Gray's ass for what he said." Natsu aid aloud while making one of his hands into a fist.

Natsu was pulled from his thoughts though as he heard the metallic click of a key. He instantly stood and moved to the front of the cell "OI ABOUT TIME YOU GUYS GOT HERE! LEST GET THIS OVER WITH SO I CAN GO BACK ALREADY!" he yelled as the echoes of footsteps made their way closer to his cell.

"HEY DO YOU HEAR ME?" Natsu called again, slightly aggravated by the way he was being ignored. The footsteps eventually got closer as a guard in council colors rounded the corner and carried a tray of food towards Natsu's cell, sliding the food into his cell.

"Hey I don't need food, just let's hurry up and get this over with." Natsu said as he moved to the cell door and waited for the man to unlock it. However the man simple stood back up and walked in the opposite direction, back to the way he came.

"OI WHAT THE HELL!" Natsu yelled as he heard the footsteps get farther then heard the sound of a metal door shutting and the lock. "HEY GET BACK HERE!" Natsu yelled as he kicked the bars to the cell. "THE HELL?" he pulled away from the bars and turned to the food that was laying on the ground. He fell into a sitting position and started to reach for the food. "Well I guess we'll just do it after I eat." He reasoned as he dug in.

"Well just gotta wait I guess." Natsu yawned as he got up and moved to his bed. He put his hands behind his head as he rested against the hard mattress.

And wait he did.

The minutes turned to hours, the hours to days, and after a long and drawn out wait an entire week had passed without Natsu ever noticing in his dark cell cut off from the rest of the world.

 **/**

 **Ever Natsu gets left behind story I read that involves him be imprisoned always seems to be unrealistic to me. Not only that but it's only ever mentioned for a short amount of time and then it's never mentioned again.**

 **So I just thought of this story line and figured I'd give this a shot, it'll give me something to do when I'm stuck somewhere with my other stories at least (really need to finish those haha).**

 **So anyways just leave a review or comment on your idea of the story so far, I know it seems pretty unoriginal right now but I plan to greatly change from the way most of these stories are written in the next few chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm glad there are a few people interested in this story at least.**

 **Well here we are at chapter 2!**

 **/**

Natsu was laying on his mattress in his cell as he stared at the ceiling. The empty bowls from his previous meal sat near the front of the cell so that his silent caretaker could grab it next time he came around. He tried everything he could to get some reaction from the quiet man but all came out to nothing. He would simply come three times a day, he would grab the food tray that Natsu finished from the time before and replace it with a new one. It was a silent and never ending process that repeated itself nonstop.

Natsu had no way of know how many days had past but he did know that the care taker had appeared a total of 21 times. Normally he could've cared less but since he had nothing better to do in his cell he started to count random things like the number of times he was visited, the number of bricks that the made up the walls, and even the number of stiches in his blanket that was thrown across his poor excuse of a bed.

Boredom didn't sit well with the dragon slayer.

And he might not have known the exact amount of days that had past but he knew for sure the S-class trials were over by now.

"Where the hell are you at gramps?" Natsu said aloud as he let out a sigh. He lifted his hands up in front of his face for probably the thousandth time since he was thrown in the cell. He tried to pull his hands apart but just like every other time he tried the chain connecting the magic cuffs would only let him get so far before snapping taunt and halting his wrist. Natsu let out another sigh as he rolled over on his mattress as he studied the cuffs.

His wrist were red and raw form the constant chafing of the metal cuffs. His knuckles too were busted and covered in dry blood form where he repeatedly beat them against the floor and bars of the cell in the past trying to break the cuffs. He knew he was lucky to just have a few busted knuckles and light chafing though. The cuffs might neglect his magic and the extra strength that his power gave him but they couldn't take away his natural tough skin.

Natsu let out another long bored sigh as he sat up and started to pace the cell and talk to himself.

"The damn S-class trials have to be over by now. I hope Gajeel beat that bastard Gray's ass." Natsu clinched his teeth as the mere thought to of Gray becoming S-class before him. And if it wasn't for Gajeel being on Levy's team he would have never of wanted bolts for brains to beat Gray. Natsu stopped as he walked to the front of the cell

"AND WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE?" he yelled for not the first time in frustration. This same pattern had been happening repetitively over the past few days. Natsu would resign to boredom for a while then he would start his pacing and thinking, then finally he would vent his frustration to the empty cell block that he was in.

"GOD DAMN MAGIC COUNCIL!" he yelled "LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!"

As if to answer his call the familiar metallic click of a lock opening at the end of the hallway echoed through the hall.

"YOU FINALLY HERE TO LET ME GO?" Natsu yelled as he walked back to his bed and sat down. It was the same greeting he gave his caretaker every time he came.

As the footsteps came closer Natsu's ears perked. He could definitely make out more than one set of foot falls. With his curiosity perked he stood and walked towards the front of the cell, resting his arms on the cool metal bars as he looked out. From around the corner came a group of five men. The lead one he recognized as his ever faithful caretaker. Behind him were two of the rune knights that he remembered seeing when he was first brought to this 'rehabilitation'. But it was the two people behind them that peeked the dragon slayers' curiosity. He remembered the noble face of the man that was the leader of the rune knights when Jellel was arrested, and beside him was an older man that Natsu remembered seeing the last time that he went to Era for Erza's arrest.

Natsu said nothing as he continued to rest his arms against the bars and watch as the small convoy stopped in front of him. The old man looking the dragon slayer up and done before a look of disgust coated his face "Uh what a truly repulsive man you are." He spat out.

Natsu face tensed as he let out a growl "The hell did you expect when you just lock me in a damn cell for over a week with no way to even take a bath you stupid old man." Natsu said quietly with an edge.

The old man only smirked at Natsu's response getting a questioning look form the dragon slayer. He turned toward the two rune knights. "He is still as hostile as ever as you all can see." He smiled as he turned to Natsu "I guess the rehabilitation wasn't a success." He said with mock disappointment "I guess you just can't help them all." He turned to the rune knights and the caretaker. "Bring him to the court chamber, the rest of the council will be waiting there." He turned back to Natsu with a smirk "It's so sad that we couldn't save that last of the great Fairy Tail wizards."

Natsu eyes widened "What did you say?" he asked as he moved closer to the old man. The care taker quickly unlocked his cell door as the two rune knights walked in to grab Natsu. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Natsu yelled as he tried to push past the rune knights to get to the old man. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?" Natsu yelled as the rune knights pulled him back, due to his poor diet over the past week his body couldn't physically overpower the two men.

"I'm saying." The old man said as he walked forward till he was just a few feet from Natsu "that all your Fairy Tail friends that went to your little private island are all gone." He smirked as Natsu's eyes widened with shock. "Them and that stupid island they were on are completely gone." The old man laughed "there isn't even a scarp of clothing left of those pest."

"N-NO YOU'RE LYING!" Natsu yelled as he found some leftover energy and started to fight against the two rune knights again. "THERE NO WAY GRAMPS, ERZA, GILDARTS OR ANYONE COULD LOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" Natsu yelled as his eyes burned with anger.

The old man just chuckled "That's the best part though. "He said as looking into Natsu's eyes "While we did have a plan in place to disband your little guild we didn't have to do a thing." As he said this Natsu stopped confused "It was truly our lucky day, first the great dark guild Grimore Heart decided to make an appearance. And your friends were ever so kind at dealing with that problem for us." He stopped as his smirk grew "Then believe our luck, that some black dragon flies out of nowhere and just blast away your annoying guild and the entire island. We didn't even have to lift a finger." The old man laughed as Natsu took in what he was told.

"Y-you're lying." Natsu said in a weak voice "they aren't gone…. They can't be."

"Oh believe it boy they are and you-"

"Sir if we are to keep with the time table we need to take Dragneel to the court chamber as soon as possible." Lahar interrupted.

The old man looked at Lahar as he composed himself. "Of course captain, I will see you there." He said as he looked back to Natsu, a sick smirk across his face as the thought projection ended.

"Right this way Dragneel." Lahar spoke as he turned and began to walk. The two rune knights followed with their arms still restraining Natsu as the caretaker walked into the cell to prepare it for its next occupant.

"I-is it true?" Natsu mumbled out as they walked down the long passage way.

Lahar paused in his steps causing Natsu and the other Rune knights to stop also. He turned around and faced Natsu. He looked at the dragon slayer in the eyes as he saw the small amount of hope looking back at him from the depths of the boy's heart.

"Yes. As far as we know every Fairy Tail that went to the island is now dead." Lahar watched at the hope died from Natsu's eyes, he quickly turned and started to walk again. The zombie footsteps of Natsu and the rune knights following him. As the left the cell block Lahar looked to his right to see his friend sitting on the steps to the prison facing away towards the soon setting sun. A hiss from Natsu got both Lahar's and Doranbolt's attention as they both looked to the dragon slayer that was currently covering his eyes from the sudden flood of light, his eyes only accustomed to the dim torches that coated the walls of the cell block.

Doranbolt looked at Natsu in shock. It had only been a weak but since he was only given food Natsu was coated in dirt and grim, his clothes in tatters from having to wear them without replacement. Doranbolt's heart clenched as he looked at the last surviving member of the guild that the little blue haired girl he came to know was from. He bowed his head before whispering a quick sorry that never made it to the dragon slayers ears.

"Let's go." Lahar said as he started. Doranbolt took position at the tail of the small convoy as the group made their way into the main structure of the council. It was a silent and short trip before Lahar stopped in front of a large set of doors and turned to Natsu "Natsu Dragneel you may proceed." He said with a gesture to the doors.

Natsu lifted his head, his eyes were black and void of life. He simply nodded, numb to the world, as he stepped forward and pushed the door open.

The room as pitch black except for a path that was laid directly before him. He looked around but only saw a black wall. After a second he started to walk down the path that was lit before him. He eventually arrived at a circle platform at the end. When he did the path he walked down disappeared. He turned around in a circle but was only greeted by more darkness as she sat on his island of light.

"Natsu Dragneel." A voice boom as Natsu looked around for the source, yet the voice seem to be coming from every direction. "You have been sent here to be on trial for crimes that have already been brought before you." The voice boomed again. "How do you plead? Do you believe that you are rehabilitated?"

Natsu stopped turning as he heard the voice. He looked in the direction that he hope the voice was coming from "Yes." He was slightly taken aback by how dead his voice came out.

"Haha do you?" came the familiar crackle of an old man.

Natsu's fist clenched as anger flowed through his body. "BASTARD WHERE ARE YOU!" he yelled as he started to look around franticly. The crackling laugh of the old man began to echo form every direction through the darkness. "BASTARD!" Natsu yelled as he pulled against the cuffs around his wrist "SHOW YOURSELF! ILL KILL YOU COWARD!" he yelled. As soon as the words came from his mouth however a sudden pressure fell from above him slamming Natsu against the ground. He let out a cough as the air was knocked out of his lungs. As he made contact with the ground the darkness around him disappeared just as if someone turned on a light switch. The gravity spells magic circle was hovering above Natsu's body. Natsu pried his head off the ground with all his strength as he looked up only to see the sadistic grin of an old man looking down at him.

"As I've said before." The old man spoke "Fairy Tail was always full of trouble makers that couldn't be handled. It's unfortunate but its seems as if this boy is no different." He feigned disappointment once again. "So we have no choice but to make him pay for the criminal activity that he has done till now."

The sound of hushed voices filled the air as the council talked about what their next step should be. Natsu could only watch as he felt the pressure fall on him from the magic. His glare never averting form the smiling old man before him.

After a few moments the voices stopped as the old man stood. "Under unanimous decision, the magic council hereby sentences the Fairy Tail mage, Natsu Dragneel, to the magical detention facility till such a day that the council decides that he has paid off his debt to the people who he has harmed in his careless use of mage."

Natsu's eyes grew as he felt the magic release only to feel the iron clamps of two rune knights picking him up off the ground "WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled as he was being dragged out "YOU CANT SEND ME THERE! I PUT HALF OF THOSE BASTARD THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" he yelled trying to use reason. However the last thing he saw before the council doors closed was the old man wearing a sick smile and waving his hand.

He didn't even know the bastards name.

Natsu turned in the rune knight's grips as he recognized one of his apprehenders. "MEST!" he yelled as Doranbolt physically flinched. "You have to help me!" Natsu begged as he was continued to be carried away. "Our friends are still alive I know it! Just let me go!" Natsu reasoned. "Mest wh-" and it was as if a wall came crashing down that Doranbolt's magic faded from Natsu's memory. His resistance died as he let the two men drag him. "So that's how it is." He said in a low hollow voice.

Doranbolt looked away from Natsu as he dragged the man along with Lahar towards the armor carriage that would take him away. A stray tear ran down Doranbolt's face. "I….. I'm so sorry Natsu." He chocked out.

Natsu tilted his head forward as his bangs covered his eyes. "I wish 'sorry' was enough to get them back." He said darkly as he looked towards Doranbolt with a look of betrayal and hurt.

Doranbolt couldn't say anything back to that as they stopped in front of the carriage and got ready to throw him in. he unexpectedly shook both them off at the last second. The ten or so other Rune knights quickly got in position around the trio as they feared that Natsu would try to make a run for it. "NATSU DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Doranbolt yelled as he picked himself off the ground and was shocked to see Natsu just standing there, looking at him with blank eyes.

"If this is how it ends then I'll be damned if I don't walk towards it on my own feet." He said as Doranbolt felt a jab in his heart. "I don't know what happened to my friends but I know that they choose to face their end instead of being carried by someone." He turned as he placed a foot onto the ramp that lead to the open back part of the carriage. He looked over his shoulder towards Doranbolt "Because that's what a Fairy Tail wizard is." He turned back as he walked into the carriage before turning around and sitting on the bench. He looked to Doranbolt who was still on the ground as the Iron Gate swung shut.

Doranbolt didn't move as the rest of the rune knights climbed onto the carriage and started off towards the detention facility so that their prisoner could fulfill his sentence. Lahar walked up to the Doranbolt and watched at the carriage retreated. "Even I, who serves justice above all things, have a feeling that what we did today was wrong."

Doranbolt watched the carriage go in silence before standing by his friend "He is truly a Fairy Tail wizard." Was all he said as he turned and began to walk back to the council barracks, where he hoped to find a large bottle of something strong enough to make him forget about life for a few days.

Lahar stood for a bit longer as he watched the dust start to settle. A frown grew on his face "I hope that was the right thing to do." He said as he let out a sigh and decided to follow his friend back to the barracks.

The setting sun providing a beautiful backdrop for the darkness that was yet to come.

 **/**

 **And there is chapter two, it was a little more serious and dark then I was hoping for but it worked out.**

 **As always please leave a review if you have a question or comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all the people who have started to follow this story, it's going to be a little dark here at the beginning so if that not what you're into the just wait till I get a few chapters in before you start reading.**

 **This is a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer.**

 **/**

Checking In

Natsu sat in silence as the carriage continued its course. He never knew where exactly the council kept the mages that were turned in. all her knew was that besides for the few holding cells across the country that there was a main facility that wasn't reachable by train. The majority of people sent there weren't usually seen again. At least he had only ever seen a handful of dark mages on more the one occasion. It was the third day of their journey however so he could only hope that they were approaching their destination. His stomach still tossed and turned as the ride continued, however the pain in his heart overshadowed such a shallow discomfort as motion sickness.

Over the trip he had finally come to terms with what the old man and Lahar had said. Since he spent the entire time locked in a steel box he had plenty of time to think. The faces of his guild mates flashing before his eyes. His only comfort being that his last memory with all of them was of them smiling as they prepared to leave for the S-class Trials. Yet it was also his curse, the constant reminder of the what-ifs plagued his mind.

Natsu let his head fall back against the hard steel wall of his traveling cell. The resounding thunk reverberated loudly in the empty box. Natsu looked around confused until it hit him. They had stopped.

The doors to the carriage slowly creeped open as the inside was flooded with light.

"Natsu Dragneel." Came a commanding voice from outside "Please exit the carriage and follow me."

Natsu stood with his arm still shielding his face from the sun as he exited the carriage. His eyes only took a few moments to adjust as he started to take in his surroundings. All around him were twenty foot tall cement walls, to tops of which were covered in razor wire. Natsu glanced along the wall and saw that there was a large tower every two hundred feet of so. The tops of which he could make out the outlines of two people on each. Natsu turned towards the front of the carriage so that he could see where he had come from and maybe guess which part of Fiore he was in at least. His hoped were dashed however as he only saw a massive steel door blocking his view from the outside world.

"Welcome to the pit, Dragneel." The voice called again.

Natsu turned and looked at the one calling him, he was also the only one in the walled square that Natsu was currently in. The man was a beast. He stood as tall as Elfman, his muscles bulging from under his black guard's uniform. A uniform that consisted of what seemed to be black plate armor that formed to the man's body. Along his hip was a black rod, Natsu could barely make out the two lacrima crystals that protruded from the ends. His hair was nearly black and slicked back to show more of his roughly chiseled face, scars from Natsu guessed were prison riots decorated all of his skin that was showing. The most notable being the scar that ran down his right side of his face. It stared above his eyes and ended about an inch below it, a pure white eye was in the middle of it.

"You have been deemed a threat to Fiore and its people by the magical council." The man began to talk again "Here you will pay for your crimes against the people of Fiore and all those of which you have wronged. Here you are nothing while the guards are everything. We are your Gods."

Natsu let out a sigh "Alright, alright geez don't get you panti-AHHHHH" Natsu yelled as electricity arched through his body. He fell to his knees as his body still arched with electricity.

"I will only give this warning once." The man said as he returned the black rod back to his hip "I will not tolerate insubordination." He turned on his heel and started to walk away.

Natsu was still gasping as he watched the man turn ' _damn stun rod.'_ He thought as his grit his teeth. He shakenly got back to his feet.

"This way Dragneel." The man repeated as if nothing occurred only seconds ago.

Natsu only clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as he followed the guard. They walked towards the cement wall in the opposite direction of the gate. As they made it to the gate the guard stopped just a few feet away and stood. Natsu stopped a few feet from him as he looked to the wall.

The guard placed his hand against the wall and Natsu watched as it started to illuminate. Suddenly a yellow screen appeared, it reminded Natsu of the magic that the one pretty boy from Blue Pegasus used.

The guard in front of him retracted his arm "Captain of the Guard, Captain Maximus. Requesting entry to cell block SS-3."

The man in the screen just sighed "I know it's you captain." He yawned "You don't have to be so up to protocol you know."

Natsu studied the man for a second. He had long blonde hair with a similar armor compared to the guard he was standing by. However his face was much more relaxed and scar free. If Natsu were to see the guy anywhere else he would've thought he was a surfer and not a guard for the nation's largest criminals. Natsu looked to the guard beside him. He noticed the golden engraving in the shoulder plate that faced him ' _Captain Maximus huh.'_

"That's the type of attitude that will cause accidents Corporal." Maximus said as he leveled his gaze "If we don't follow protocol then what happens if we were transporting a mage that specialized in illusions. If his cuffs were not on correctly and he managed to overtake me then-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The corporal said from through the screen making Maximus grit his teeth at being interrupted. "You somehow get beat then all of a sudden there is a prison break. Heard it before." The blonde said as she began to type on the keyboard in front of him.

"If it wasn't for your magic I would have you thrown out for your insolence." Maximus said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, but lucky me." The man winked before he hit one last button. The cement wall in front of Natsu Suddenly began to shudder as he saw part of the rock push out before sliding and revealing a passage. "Have a nice day." He smirked as the connection cut off leaving a fuming Maximus.

"I like that guy." Natsu spoke up getting him a dark look form the captain.

"I'll have his ass thrown out as soon as I get another archive mage." Maximus growled as he walked to the passage "Hurry your ass up Dragneel of do I have to shock you again."

Natsu quickly followed in the man's step as the continued down the long hallway. The rattling of the chains on Natsu's cuffs feeling the air with a metallic rattle.

"Oi when the hell do I get these things off?" Natsu asked as Maximus looked over his shoulder to see what he was speaking of. "I've had these on for over a week. "Natsu said with annoyance.

Maximus stopped abruptly making Natsu come to a halt as well. He turned around to face Natsu who only looked at him in curiosity. He then grabbed the stun rod and unsheathed it.

"Oh so you wann-"Natsu said as he put up his cuffed hands this time determined not to go down without a fight. He wasn't going to be the man's outlet of frustration towards his underlings.

However Maximus ignored Natsu as he stabbed the end of the rod into the wall of the passage causing electricity to arch along the cement.

"What are you-"Natsu began to ask as Maximus pulled the rod back and sheathed it. The place where he had hit began to shake as door began to form.

"This way Dragneel." He said once again as he opened the door. Natsu was suddenly hit with a face full of heat as it was opened. He followed Maximus inside to see the fires that were raging around the room. Though the middle of the room was a thin metal catwalk. Along both sides of it the fires roared.

"What is this?" he asked as he followed Maximus of the cat walk. He noticed the shimmer of magic that surrounded the catwalk and helped it from becoming an intolerable heat.

"This is the smithery where all of the magic canceling cuffs are made in Fiore." Maximus said as the approached the end of the walk way. Natsu walked towards the edge and looked down into the flames. Through the flickering flames he could make out the outlines of several people stocking the fire and keeping it raging. "It if fueled by the prisoners from D block." Maximus said as he noticed Natsu looking down. "Now come so we can remove those cuffs." He said as he continued to walk. Natsu followed him after taking another glance at the raging fires, he took an intake of breath as he sucked in some of the fire, just enough so that it wasn't a noticeable amount. ' _When these cuffs come off ill make a break for it.'_ Natsu thought.

They continued to walk till they reached another door. Maximus opened it and entered, grabbing Natsu by the collar and shoving him forward. Natsu stumbled and put his hands out to catch himself as he fell. However he never hit the ground as he felt something hook the chain between the cuffs and lift him from his feet.

"MMMmm he must be a feisty one for you to bring him yourself Captain." A booming voice said.

Natsu looked to the man, no giant, which was holding him by a hook that was holding his chain. The giant was at least fifteen feet tall. He wore a large brown blacksmith apron a well as a pair of simple jeans. His large gut threatened to tear the apron apart. His bald head and large nose and eyes were the dominate feature of his face. His large hands were nearly the length of Natsu.

"HEY LET ME DOWN YOU BASTARD!" Natsu yelled as he began to kick out.

"HAHAHA He is a feisty one!" the giant laughed as he turned to Maximus "What cell block does this little guy go to once I've fitted him?"

Maximus stood to the side with his arms crossed "He goes to cell SS-3."

"OHhhh so you're a SS class threat, so impressive for such a little guy." The giant laughed again as Natsu started to shout more profanities towards the giant. "Well we can't have you causing too much trouble little guy." He said as he reached back and grabbed a large set of tongs before pulling them from a furnace from the back of the room. He held them in front of Natsu. "Now this will tickle a little." He smirked as Natsu gulped at seeing the white hot tongs coming towards him, he knew he wasn't effected by fire but he something about this made his hair stand on end. As he swung trying to escape the giant his chain finally released from the hook as Natsu began to fall one more. However just like before his fall has halted as he felt a cool goo trapped his ankle.

"Gotcha!" the giant laughed "This one has so much life Maximus, maybe you should teach him a lesson before you set him out." The giant laughed

Natsu looked in shock at the white end of the tongs wrapped around his ankle before giving a sigh of relief "Thank Mavis I can't be burnt. "Natsu felt himself be lifted higher and opened his eyes only to see into the eyes of the giants.

"I told you it would tickle HAHA." The giant boomed "You must not be that bright."

"YOU WANNA GO YOU OVERSIZED FATASS!" Natsu yelled.

"HAHAHA you have guts though little man." The giant laughed.

"So can I trust that you get him to the correct cell Hugo?" Maximus asked for the side gaining the giants attention. "He goes to Hanks division."

"Yes Sir Captain!" the giant said as he grabbed Natsu and took the tongs away. Natsu looked down, barely able to see his ankle now had a thick metal band that matched the same blueish gray as his cuffs the giant then moved the tongs towards Natsu's hands, the cuffs started to melt off for a reason Natsu couldn't understand.

"Then I leave him to you Hugo." Maximus said as he turned and left through the door him and Natsu entered earlier.

"Alright ready to go to your new home little guy?" Hugo said with a wide grin as he carried Natsu in the opposite direction.

As Natsu saw Maximus leave he thought that if he was ever going to make an escape that now was the time. He turned to Hugo before taking in a large breath. Hugo looked to his hand and saw what Natsu was doing. He only smiled "I wouldn't do that little one." He said.

Natsu barely registered his words as he started to build magic since the cuffs were gone. However sudden bolts of electricity started to fly form his ankle and course through his body making Natsu cry out in pain.

"I told you not to do that little one." The giant shook his head as he held the still electrifying Natsu up and put him in an outcropping in the wall. As he set him there he also lowered a metal grate to stop Natsu form running out. "OH Johnny!" the giant yelled as he tapped the wall. Natsu's shock was starting to die leaving only a few electric arches shooting though his body. He looked up in time to see the familiar archive magic reappear on the wall.

"Yo Hugo what can I do for you buddy?" the familiar blonde said with a smirk.

"We gotta take this little man over to Hank for the captain." Hugo replied.

"Alight I'll get him out of there in sec, by the way are we still down for tonight?" Johnny asked as he typed away at his keyboard.

"Of course." Hugo said "its pool night." He laughed as he turned towards Natsu who was slowly getting to his feet. "Oh you're standing already! Captain was right to give you such high threat level." Hugo smirked "well bye-bye." He said as he waved his hand.

Natsu just looked up at him as he started to catch his breath "Bye?" he asked as he suddenly felt the floor disappear from beneath him.

"Prison transfer complete." Echoed the happy voice of Johnny as Natsu fell. As he slid he saw a bright light approaching, he braced for impact as he reached it. After feeling nothing for a few seconds he lowered his arms from shielding his face. In front of him sat another man in black guard's armor. His hair was brown and cut into a flat top, in his mouth hung a lit cigar. To his side was a large black club. Natsu looked around disorientated from his trip.

"What the hel-"

"Welcome to the bottom of the Pit! Night Night." The man said cutting Natsu off. Natsu turned to see what the man was talking about only to see a flying piece of black metal before it connected with his face knocking the dragon slayer out.

/


End file.
